Guide to Being the Daughter of Germany and Italy
by ANTHRAX-VIRUS
Summary: Bolzano is an only child, but she is a very special child. She is the daughter of the countries Germany and Italy. Growing up has been fun for her, but sometimes she wishes that someone would have told her how her parents react. Instead she relies on a journal that reminds her of things she shouldn't do, and why.
1. Don't Hide Things

_Don't Hide Things_

* * *

I stepped into the house expecting the usual goings on that occurred, and that is exactly what I got. My Papa was in the kitchen making dinner with his strange pink apron on, and I could hear the scribbles of pen on paper coming from upstairs assuring me that Vati was working as well. I decided to not bother either of them and just headed straight for my room on the second floor.

As I closed the door behind me I dropped my back-pack by my desk and slumped into the chair, pulling my auburn hair out of its ponytail to fall and cover my deep blue eyes. I didn't have any homework to work on since it was the first day of school, however I did have something I need to show my parents…but I didn't want to. It was a slip giving information on Meet the Teachers Night and the last thing I wanted was Papa and Vati going. First of all, I am biologically related to two gay men, that's hard enough to explain. Secondly, Papa and Vati were countries; I was born to two countries…HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT TO PEOPLE?!

I sighed as I looked at the picture of my parents and I that I kept on my desk. It wasn't that I was ashamed of them or I didn't want them a part of my life, but people were going to pick on me…make fun of me, and this was the umpteenth school that I had to attend because of bullying. Vati always told me to be stronger than them and not let their words get to me…but it's hard…at least Papa was able to convince him.

Anyway, I just really didn't want them to go so I took the slip out of my back-pack and threw it in the trashcan under my desk. There, now they wouldn't know and I wouldn't have to hide it from them. No harm, no foul. As I leaned back and thought about everything I heard Papa call up the stairs, "Dinner is ready!"

I sighed as I pushed myself up from my desk and went downstairs to have dinner. I sat at the table and heaved a heavy sigh as Papa placed a bowl of pasta in front of me with a smile. "Ve~ What's wrong Bolzano? You seem stressed."

I shook my head quickly, "No, I'm not stressed just thinking about stuff. You know, school and all." I bit my lip trying to avoid his gaze as I heard Vati come up to the table.

"Nobody better be picking on you Prinzessin." He looked angry, but that was just the way he always looked. He was a Germany after all.

I smiled at him, "It's the first day of school Vati, I haven't even met everyone yet." He kissed the top of my head as he sat down in his seat and looked at me.

Papa was the last to sit down and after everyone was seated we all ate. The dinner conversation was normal, as usual. Papa asking Vati and I how our days were, him saying something that embarrassed Vati, Vati blushing and claiming not to saw such things in front of me, stuff like that. We were a happy family…no teacher need to meet them to figure that out.

After dinner we watched some TV, I played some games with Papa, and then I retired to my room after bidding them both good night.

The next morning I woke up and hurriedly got ready for school, grabbed a pop-tart, and ran out the door before Vati could say anything to me. I ran to the school and sat in my classes, not even thinking that today…was trash day.

* * *

Feliciano walked into his daughter Bolzano's room to get the trash gathered and saw the words teacher on a slip of paper. He felt bad about rummaging through his dear little girls trash but it was from school, causing him to worry that she threw it away. As he picked it up he read it and then immediately ran out of the room to Ludwig office. "Ludwig!"

Ludwig looked up at his husband with an irritated look on his face, "Yes Feli?"

Feliciano held out the paper to him and started to ramble, "I was collecting the trash because you know today is trash day and all, and I was in Bolzano's room and as I was getting her trash I saw this and I was wondering if maybe she was being picked on in school so I…"

Ludwig started to drown Feliciano out as he looked at the paper, "Meet the Teachers Night…this was in Bolzano's trash?"

Feliciano nodded his head, "Yes. I found it."

Ludwig sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair, "Well it's tonight, we should go, however I'm worried about why Bolzano threw it away without showing it to us first."

Feliciano looked down and started to fidget, "Do you think maybe she's embarrassed by us?"

Ludwig glanced up at Feliciano with shook on his face. That was a good guess, it seemed logically for her to be ashamed, but then why would she hide it from them. She never used to have a problem with speaking her mind about things and getting her point across (A trait he was proud to say came from him). Why would she do this?

The rest of the day they considered many options of how to approach her about the problem delicately, but that was torn to shreds when she walked through the door.

* * *

I walked into the house as I usually do and was shocked to find that there was no pasta simmering in the kitchen and no scribbling from Vati's office. I was about to call out and announce that I was home when I got tackled in a hug by Papa, "Please don't be ashamed of us Miele!" He was crying, not an uncommon thing for Papa to do, but still…

Vati walked up behind him with a grimace on his face, "Prinzessin…why did you hide this from us?" He held up the paper I had thrown away yesterday and I gulped and tried to form an answer fast.

"I didn't want to bother you two with it…" I hesitated, I wasn't the best liar in the world, and also Vati sometimes scared me when he got mad.

He shook his head, "Don't lie to me Bolzano. Why did you not tell us?"

With Papa crying and hugging me tightly as he murmured 'Miele' over and over and with Vati with a look of sadness in his eyes I gave in, "Because…I don't want people to meet you…" It was hard for me to admit.

Papa looked up at me with his hazel brown eyes red from tears, "So you are ashamed of us?"

I gawked at him in surprise, ashamed, God no. I couldn't be happy to them as my parents no matter what people said to me. I loved them. "No Papa, I couldn't be ashamed of you or Vati. I love you both very much, it's just that I don't want to have people asking too many questions when you think about our…circumstances."

Vati gave a slight laugh as he smirked, "That isn't going to stop us you know?"

I sighed as Vati pulled both Papa and me in a bone crushing hug, "Not even a little?"

Papa smiled and hugged me, I guess he was done crying, "Nope. We are going, and we'll be the best parents there! Ve~ Let's get ready Ludwig."

Vati let us go and went upstairs to get ready, and Papa followed suit as I stood there in the living room flabbergasted, "Ashamed…I don't think that's even possible."

* * *

_It makes Papa and Vati think things._


	2. Hide Things Better

_Hide Things Better_

* * *

Papa and Vati were walking through the school as if this was nothing new, and me…well I was trying to follow at a safe distance behind. Well…I was trying to at least, until Vati looked over his shoulder, "Prinzessin, come along you're falling behind."

I heaved a sigh as I walked up to him and looked down, leading them to my first period class, English.

As we entered I sat in a desk and kept my head down as my parents went up to the teacher to introduce themselves. I could hear bits and pieces of the conversation. "Oh, so you are the parents of Ms. Beilschmidt?"

Papa answered that happily, "Si~ I'm Feliciano Vargas Beilschmidt and-"

Vati had cut him off, "I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt."

I could hear the smile in the teacher's voice as he continued to talk to them, "I see, she is a very lucky girl to have such wonderful parents. However I was unaware that you two would be so young to have adopted a girl her age."

My head immediately got closer to the desk as I fiddled with my hoodie trying to find the hood in case I need to have an emergency cover for myself. Papa immediately chirped up as I did so, "Oh thank you, but actually Miele is not adopted at all. I have the scars to prove that." I could feel the blush creeping on my face as some of the other students in my class started to come in with their relatively normal families and listened in on my Papa. "No," He put his hand on his stomach, "She was quite the energetic one too, kept me up all the time at night, she liked to kick around and be a pest. I think that came from you Luddy~"

I instantly felt the stares of everyone in the room as I banged my head into the desk and covered my auburn hair with my hoodie. As if my life wasn't hard enough, Papa just had to bring up the fact that I was born to him. Good thing this wasn't a Biology class.

Vati looked up at the sound as he walked over and put his hand on my shoulder, "Prinzessin are you all right?"

I glared daggers up at him, my glasses doing me no favors in covering the contempt I felt at the moment as I spoke harshly, "Make him stop."

Vati gave a weak laugh as he patted my back, "You know that's not possibly, even for me." He was trying to comfort me, he knew I was embarrassed, "Why don't we go to your next class then?"

I nodded my head as I quickly got up and dashed out of the class before anyone could see my face. Vati dragged Papa with him as Papa tried to get into a heated conversation about teaching us some Italian and German literature. I sighed as I leaned against a wall and waited for them. Once they appeared I punched Papa in the arm, gently of course since he was such a wimp. "Why did you do that?"

Papa smiled, "Ve~ Bolzano, you shouldn't be so shy about who you are, or where you come from."

I looked down again and blushed; I found it comforting that Papa would say something like that. It was kind…gently in a way. He probably was good at getting out of trouble this way because of all the trouble he gets in with Vati. Either way, it always worked.

I sighed and gave him a smile, "All right. Come on, I wanted to get this over fast."  
Vati raised an eyebrow, "And why is that? So we can leave and never come back to embarrass you again?"

I shook my head, "No, I want gelato, I'm hungry."

Papa quickly jumped up and down, "What a great idea Miele! We'll go out for gelato once we finish meeting your teachers."

I grit my teeth, 'Dammit! Food wasn't even going to stall them from this. My last option was to feign crying, but I knew that Vati would see through that in no time at all.' I watched as Papa and Vati walked off holding hands and I followed behind wishing, and hoping, that I was invisible to everyone who looked at my parents and me.

The rest of the night couldn't have gone any slower. Vati had gotten into a heated discussion with my gym coach about my weak body and frail frame, as well as making sure that there was an open spot for me on the mens' soccer team (Vati didn't want me to be separated just because of my sex, which was nice in thought).

After that, Papa was bickering with my art teacher about not having proper utensils for me to use and that it was rather lacking. He made it seem like I was some sort of professional artist rather than a high school student. Because of that, I'm pretty sure my art teacher is now going to hold a grudge against me, and will treat me like crap. Great.

Lastly, they both went into hysterics when they got to my history class. The teacher seemed rather confused as to why they were having such an episode about what I was learning but it was the fact that he was portraying Vati in a bad light in both World Wars. I knew that Vati was the bad guy, but I let him be oblivious to it, and live in his fantasy that to me he could do nothing wrong. The teacher seemed quite upset about this predicament until the words that sealed my fate were uttered from Vati's lips. "I'm not as bad a person as people make me out to be."

My eyes widened as I looked slack jawed over at them. Vati, of all people, let it slip that he was a country. My history teacher stared at him with a confused expression plastered on his face, "Come again?"

Vati was too angered to realize what he was saying and continued, "Look, I may have done some bad things in the past and I have paid for it dearly, believe me, but I will not let Bolzano know that. She is too precious to know that her Vati did some things that he regrets."

My history teacher was trying to hold in a laugh as he smirked at him, "Are you implying that you are the country of Germany?"

I almost banged my head against the table repeated at Vati's response, "I am not implying, I am Germany. At let me tell you something, do you really think that I wanted to do all those things in World War II? I mean look at me, I'm obviously against it if I have another man on my arm, not only that but my ally during the time," He smiled softly, "My little Italy. As for another thing…"

He was going on and on, finally I gave up and did start bashing my head in the desk, hoping everything would end. I heard Papa yell as he let go of Vati, "Miele don't do that, you'll hurt yourself and break your glasses!" He ran over to me and wrapped his arm over my shoulder, "Luddy, I think that's enough."

Vati looked over and was now flush red from the fact that he had let it slip that not only was he a country, but Papa as well. He looked at me teacher quickly with a bit of a glare, "Don't breathe a word." He walked over to me and picked me up from the desk I was in and held me to his chest, "Come on Prinzessin."

Needless to say I was thrashing at the show of affection my Vati was giving me, but gave up when I knew he wouldn't put me down until we got to the car. Once there he apologized for what he had said, I basically ignored it.

Meet the Teachers night was a living Hell for me, but at the end of it all I still got my gelato, granted I got a lot of gelato to make up for everything that happened, but I was still happy that I got it. Also, I got a new pair of glasses and a headache. The joys of my life. I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

_It saves you from embarrassment._


	3. Questions

_Questions_

* * *

I was the weekend, considering I just started school I didn't really have any friends, so my weekend consisted of me staying home with my Papa and Vati. Papa was in the kitchen making something random, usual enough. Vati was reading the paper and watching Papa, again, nothing strange about that. However, I was curious, since my parents are countries I never really thought about it, but were they kids too? Did they remember their childhood and stuff like that. Apparently my thinking was obvious on my face as Vati put down his paper and looked over at me on the couch, "Something on your mind Prinzessin?"

Being caught off guard and having Papa's genes of stating what I think it just slipped out, "Vati what were you and Papa like as kids?"

Vati blushed at my question and looked away as Papa poked his head around the corner from the kitchen, "Well, there's not much to say. I lived with Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary when I was growing up…I met my first love there."

I stared at him, "You lived with Onkel Roderich and Tante Elizaveta?" He gave me a nod as he smiled. I turned my attention back to Vati, who was still trying to get a hold of his blushing, "What about you Vati?"

Vati shook his head, "To be honest, I don't remember. I grew up well enough for someone who was raised by Prussia."

Papa and I both gave a laugh as Vati sighed and went back to his paper. I then remembered what Papa said about his first love and I glanced at him, "So…your first love wasn't Vati, Papa?"

Papa seemed a bit nervous about this topic as he went back to the kitchen as if he didn't hear my question. Vati took a quick glance from Papa to me before he put down his paper. He walked over to me, picked me up, and sat down on the couch placing me in his lap. I gave a blush as I looked up at him, "Vati?"

He gave that weak, awkward smile that only Papa and I could get out of him. He replied calmly, "Yes?"

I bit my lip and looked down, "Was Papa your first love?"

Vati nodded, "Ja, he was. I was supposed to be attacking him, and instead found myself falling for his idiotic antics."

Papa then poked around the corner and puffed up his cheeks, "It's not my fault. I don't like violence."

Vati and I both laughed and I felt the movement as I sat in his lap. With a smile I looked up at him, my coke bottle glasses sliding down my nose, "Vati..." The question I had been thinking since I first learned where babies came from was burning in my head. I wanted to know, I guess now was the time, "how was I created?"

I had never seen Vati such a shade of red and he jolted up causing me to fall and almost hit the coffee table, but he caught me before I got hurt. He was stuttering as Papa tried to figure out what I had just asked. Vati was trembling as he then gave that fake laugh to block out whatever was bothering him, "Don't you have homework Prinzessin? Better go do it. Now young lady."

I knew I wouldn't get my answer from him now, heaving a sigh I pulled away from him and left the room to go to mine. Once I closed the door I flopped on my bed and sighed, it was a legitimate question.

* * *

Germany fell back onto the couch and groaned as he put his hand to his forehead, "Why Gott? I prayed that I would never have to talk to her about this…"

Italy walked in dusting his hands off on his apron, "What did she ask?"

Germany looked up at him, "She wants to know how she was _created_."

Italy didn't seem to realize the importance of such a question, and also failed to notice how nervous his German husband was, "Just tell her."

Germany gave him a quick glare before sighing once again, "I can't. It'll just lead to more questions, things that I…I…" He blushed even more as his husband straddled his lap.

Italy purred against his chest, "What? You think she'll want to know about sex?"

At the mention of the word Germany looked about ready to pass out, "Feli! What if she hears you?!" He was shaking as his hands unconsciously made their way to Italy's waist.

Italy laughed at him, "Luddy, she's a teenagers, she has probably heard worse at school."

For once in his life Italy was making sense and it still made the German uncomfortable. He shook his head, "No…I don't want to believe that, I refuse to believe that."

Italy sighed and got to his feet as he bent down pulling Germany into a passionate kiss. Germany stifled a groan back as he slipped his tongue into Italy's mouth. As the kiss started to get more intimate and hot they heard a thud behind them.

* * *

I could hear Vati stuttering and Papa's happy tone of voice as I pressed my ear against the door of my room. They were talking about me, I knew that much, leading me to believe that maybe it was about how I was created.

I had finished my homework two days ago, and besides, even if I did have homework I was not going to pass up the chance of learning more about myself and my parents for completing it. Vati would have told me that I was lazy and complained about such behavior and how it resembled that of Papa. Funny how that works Vati, I am fifty percent him.

I shook my head to get out of my ranting thoughts about Vati to go back to something more entertaining, their conversation downstairs. For a moment I didn't hear anything, so taking that as the conversation was over, I got to my feet and opened the door.

I stepped down the stairs of the house quietly, just to make sure that they still weren't on the topic of my birth, but the silence was still holding true. As I looked over the banister of the stairs to announce my presence and that I was done with my homework, I saw it. My parents…making out…on the couch I play my games on! GOTT ONLY KNOWS WHAT THEY'VE DONE ON THAT THING!

My heart was raising and I could feel an asthma attack coming on. I started to hyperventilate, and before I could reach the inhaler in my hoodie pocket, I blacked out. I could hear the faint calls of Papa and Vati before I hit the bottom of the stairs but I didn't pay attention as I lost consciousness.

* * *

_Don't ask them. It's better for your health._


	4. Answers

_Answers_

* * *

I groaned, there was a throbbing in my head and I hurt all over, like I fell down a flight of stairs…wait a minute…I did fall down a flight of stairs. Papa and Vati were…ugh…that is so gross. I don't want to see them doing _that_ when I'm home, and especially not on the couch I sit on.

As I refused to open my eyes, I could hear a voice talking to me, okay…maybe not me, but I heard someone talking. "How long are you planning on staying in her Luddy? She won't be happy when she wakes up, you know that."

The other voice responded, "I know Feli, but it is honestly our fault that she fell down the stairs in the first place."

I heard Papa sigh, "I know…I'm going to go get another wet towel for the bruise on her hip."

Vati replied, "I'll stay here. Hopefully she'll wake up soon." I took that as my cue and groaned again as I opened my eyes to be met by the same color blue eyes as mine, but they had a deep history and wisdom to them. It was Vati. He sighed with relief as he looked at me, "Gott sei Danke! Bolzano are you all right?"

I looked at him with that expression people give to ones who are asking dumb questions, "Really Vati? I walked in on my Papa and Vati making out on the couch, the couch I sit my tiny little German-Italian butt on, causing me to fall down half a flight of stairs, and you want to know if I'm all right?!"

Before Vati could rebuttal about me using such a tone with him, Papa walked in and bopped my forehead, "Don't talk like that to your Vati, Bolzano."

I grumbled as he went back to the apparent bruise on my hip and put the cloth on; I winced in pain as Vati watched unsure of what to do. Finally I heaved a sigh after the pain subsided a bit, "Sorry Vati."

Papa smiled at me, "That's better. I'm going to finish dinner. You stay here and I'll have Vati carry you down when dinner is ready." He smiled as he scampered off.

Vati and I both rose at the comment and spoke at the same time, "Feli I-" "Papa I don't-"

We both sighed and looked at each other for a moment before going back to comfortable positions. He gave me a weak smile and coughed into his fist before he spoke, "I'm…sorry you had to see that Prinzessin."

I shook my head, "It's fine…I guess that's what people do when they love each other. I've just never seen you two…you know…" I blushed.

Vati gave a light laugh as he looked at me, "You finished your homework I see, I guess I should answer your question then."

As much as I really wanted to know the answer to how I was created at the moment it was the least important thing on my mind. However, I guess curiosity got the better of me. So I nodded stupidly, my stray curl bouncing with the motion. Vati smiled, "Well then, do you remember when I told you were children come from?"

I nodded again, "Si…I mean, yes, you told me that they come from the stork to parents he wish on a shooting star for a child to be theirs."

Vati looked about ready to laugh as he thought about my answer, "Ja, well, before you were…born…your Papa would sit outside and wish on every shooting star he saw that he would be able to…" He started to blush, "Please me…as such he wish he was a girl…"

I looked at him confused, "Papa's not a girl…"

Vati nodded, "He is not, however, he is a country, and because we are both countries we are different from humans when it comes to…reproduction…" I could tell that Vati was getting really embarrassed or nervous about what he was saying to me, but he trudged on. "Since we…have this…gift if you will more…effeminate males, such as your Papa are prone to have…female organs as well as…male…"

I stared at him, and I really started to regret ever asking this question. Vati tried to continue as I blushed and waved my hands, "Stop. Stop, I get it you and Papa…did things and…poof here I am." I could not believe how red my face was, the temperature of the room must have gone up a lot because not only was I red, but so was Vati. I guess we share that in common as well.

He nodded weakly as I leaned back against my bed trying to forget everything I had just heard, let alone the mental images that now went with it from walking in on them…doing things. Now keeping all this in mind one might think that this cannot get any worse, oh but it can. Papa has a fabulous way of popping in and out of places at a whim and making things even more awkward than they need to be. So, as Vati and I enjoyed the nice silence between us Papa jumped into my room.

His magically appearance caused me to almost fall out of my bed and Vati to get even redder in the cheeks. Papa was grinning from ear to ear. "I just wanted to let you two know that dinner is done, oh," Papa turned his attention to me as I tried to climb back into my bed, "And that Miele is a blessing from the shooting stars I wished upon."

I blushed, "You heard that?!"

He grinned, "Every word. Come on before it gets cold."

I nodded as Vati came over and picked me up in his arms like I was a small child, I probably was a small child to him considering how tiny I was compared to Vati. He carried me downstairs and set me in a chair before a plate of something that smelled wonderful. I smiled as I waited for them to sit as well. After they did, I dug into my food.

Vati watch as both Papa and I at as if this was the first thing we've eaten in days. I couldn't help but be happy about that. Even though my family has a lot of weird goings on, I can still find something like this the best thing. Whether my parents make-out on the couch or I start to hear noises in the night, I will remember that it is because of love…I just really hope that neither of those things happen…especially the second one.

After eating our regular routine for the day continued, of course I had to hobble around because of the stupid bruise on my hip, but I was alive, things could have been worse. To think that I fell down a flight of stairs, bruised my hip and yelled at my Vati, just to regret ever asking the question. Well, these things happen I suppose, usually though it is with a normal family…not two countries and their only daughter. The horror if I had siblings.

As I delved into my thoughts more and took in my surrounds I found that, as awkward as my parents were, they were very open about their feelings for each other.

Papa was leaning against Vati snuggling into his chest, "Luddy…you tasted like beer. Can I have another taste?"

Vati glared at Papa, "Dammit Italy!"

Well…sort of, at least you can say that it is never a boring day in the Vargas Beilschmidt household.

* * *

_The pained you suffer to get it is not worth it._


	5. I Hate You

_I Hate You_

* * *

I walked up to Papa expecting to see Vati with him, but I guess he was coming later. It was my football championship and Papa came earlier to make sure that I was okay and none of the other boys tried to push me because then he would get mad…but then again there's not much he can do to protect me. He's so weird sometimes.

When I spoke to him I finally had to ask, "Where's Vati?"

He looked down and had that worried expression he got when he was about to tell a lie, "He has to work, but he said that he will still be here before the game starts."

I nodded, giving Papa a weak smile. Of course Vati was working, he would always work. That's all he ever did…did Papa or I even matter to him? I shook my head to get the thought out as Papa stared at me, "Are you all right Miele? Are you nervous?"

I smiled again, "Yeah…I'm going to go warm up for the game." I ran off to stretch with the rest of my team, of which they were all male (I can thank Vati's stunt at the Meet the Teachers Night for that). As I warmed up I kept looking over at the bleachers, hoping to see Vati just appear and wave at me, however all I saw was Papa pulling out some make-shift flag of his that had my name and team number on it. The blush on my face must have been apparent when one of the guys came over to me, "Who's that guy Zano?"

I looked down trying to hide my blush, "What guy? I don't see anyone. Hey, shouldn't you be practicing. Training, training training." I gave a fake laugh as I continued to stretch.

The next moment I turned my head I didn't just see Papa anymore, of course the rest of my insane family would come. Let's just invite all the world countries to my football game shall we. I sighed as I watched Tio Antonio (Spain) wave at me and point to my Zio Lovino (Southern Italy). On the other side of Papa were my Onkels Roderich (Austria) and Gilbert (Prussia) as well as my Tante Elizaveta (Hungary). As they started to wave at me, I weakly waved back up until Kiku (Japan) and his boyfriend Herecles (Greece) walked over. This was my nightmare, but must have invited the whole world…literally.

I took a breath as I turned back to my team and they all started to laugh at me. I glared at them, "What's so funny?" I was getting angry, that was until I felt a hand on my shoulder and something land on my head. I whipped around to see my Onkel Gilbert, "Onkel!"

He shook his head and gave that signature smirk of his, "What have a told you about calling me the most Awesome Onkel Prussia?" I glared daggers at him, my ice-blue eyes meeting his crimson ones. He laughed and sighed, "I swear, you and mein bruder. I just wanted to wish my awesome, but not as awesome as me, but still awesome, nichte good luck."

I nodded my head and responded sarcastically, "Ja. Danke. Can you please leave now?"

He shook his head again and walked off talking his pet bird with him. I watched him leave and then turned my attention back on the rest of the team. The jumped a bit at my stare and look petrified causing them to leave me alone for the rest of the stretches.

The game went horribly. We lost badly, and by the end of it I was covered in dirt, grass, blood, and scratches from falling. Everyone said that I still did well and I acknowledged and thanked everyone for coming, but I was infuriated, Vati never showed. The moment Papa pulled up to the house I jumped out of the car and burst through the door and ran up to Vati's office.

Once the door opened I glared at him, "You! How could you?! Is your work more important than your own daughter's championship football game?!"

He got to his feet and started to stuttered, having too many thought running through his head I assumed, "Prinzessin…wha…how…are…"

I ignored him and continued, "I lost my match, I twisted my ankle, and out of everyone who came, I didn't even get to see you! Onkel Prussia came and he's so self involved that I bet he sometimes forgets he even has a nichte, but you! Vati, do you even remember you have a daughter, or is your paperwork your new child?!"

Vati started to find his voice, "Prinzessin…it's for the country…I tried."

I smirked, "Tried?! Well you didn't try hard enough! Try harder. Isn't that what you've always told me?! Try harder! What does that not apply to you, only Papa and I?! Are you some exception to the rules?! I'm sick of this!"

Vati was getting fidgety, but angry all the same, "Bolzano Vargas Beilschmidt, don't you dare take that tone with me. I am your Vater."

I had finally cracked as I cried, "Not any more…I hate you!" I ran out of the room as I said it, but I did repeat it in German, just to get my point across to him, "Ich hasse dich!" I ran into my room and slammed the door locking it behind me as I feel on my bed and cried.

* * *

Germany watched as his daughter ran out of the room and screamed those words that echoed in his mind. _I hate you_. He always seemed to know that this day would come, and no matter how much he prepared, it still hurt. He fell to his knees as Italy walked into the room and ran over to him, "Luddy~ What happened? I heard Bolzano yelling and…"

Germany was trembling, this was the first time Italy had seen him so weak, so helpless. Bolzano didn't realize the power she held over him, how weak he was for her, and of course himself, but she was so special to him. Germany couldn't find his voice as he just sat there forcing himself not to cry.

Italy rubbed his back to try and sooth him, "You know she didn't mean it. She's just a teenager…these things happen I'm sure." The soothing didn't seem to be helping as Germany was still trembling, but he did find his voice.

He looked up at Italy with hurt in his eyes. Italy could see the desire to just cry behind them, but knew that the German's pride wouldn't let him, instead Germany got to his feet with a bit of a wobble, "I'm fine Feli."

Italy shook his head as he looked up at Germany, "No you're not."

Germany looked away from Italy as his voice cracked a bit, "Yes I am…Italy…I knew this would happen at some point in time. Ever since you told me that you were pregnant this day haunted me…"

Italy stared at Germany taking in just how hurt the German was, "And I told you that she would love you no matter what…why didn't you believe me?"

Germany shook his head as his voice took on the monotone he received from depression, "Italy…I wish to finish my work. I'm behind, will you please leave." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

Italy got to his feet and left, taking one last look at his broken husband sit at his desk and hold his head in his hands. If only Bolzano knew what she had done, how she had ripped apart this man, maybe she would have held her tongue.

Italy sighed and left, leaving Germany to revel in his thoughts and glance at the picture on his desk of Bolzano when she was a baby and him holding her awkwardly. He really loved her, and it broke him to pieces to hear her openly state her hate.

* * *

_It hurts Vati more than you know._


	6. I Love You

_I Love You_

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident with Vati, and we weren't really talking to each other either. I'm sure Papa found it unbearable to deal with the two of us acting like this. He finally approached me about it too, but…not in the best of ways.

Papa walked into my room quietly as I lay on my bed reading a book, "Miele, can I talk to you for a moment?"

I looked up from the corner of my book, "Si Papa, what is it?"

Papa fidgeted for a moment, then he sat at the edge of my bed. That fidget could only mean bad news…dear Gott, did someone die? Did I kill Vati with my unkindness…oh please say something that doesn't have to deal with Vati.

After a few moments he spoke, "I need to go visit your Zio Lovino, he is very sick and Tio Toni has asked me to come over and help." I gave a nod in understanding. What exactly was he getting at? After another pause he smiled, "I think this will be a good chance for you to apologize to Vati."

I glared and looked away, in my head I was agreeing with Papa completely, but some part of me did not want to accept that I was wrong. I didn't want to apologize to Vati, I…I don't really know what I want.

Papa sighed and got up, "Miele, I know you think your right, I had the same conversation with Vati and he thought he was in the right too, but…you're not. Just think about it."

Papa left the room without another word, leaving me to lie on my bed in the silence of the evening air. I didn't like it…I wished he would come back…but that's childish, I'm not a little girl anymore. When I have problems I need to solve them, but something was holding me back…pride? Stupid German pride Vati gave me, making me think I'm better and right…ugh!

I finally got out of bed to go bid Papa farewell and to send my regards. As he left, I noticed that Vati hadn't come out of his office. Of course, work is more important than family to that man. I sighed as I walked back up to my room and flopped onto my bed, tonight was going to be a long night. I could feel it.

Vati never came out for dinner, so instead I brought the soup I made up to him, put it on the floor, knocked on the door, and hurried back to my room. I watched as he stepped out for a moment…he looked like death. I had never seen him so…tired before. His eyes were red too…was he…crying? No! Vati doesn't cry. I tried to laugh it off as I watched him pick up the bowl and take it back inside. Once he was back safe inside his office and poked out from my room.

I stood in the doorway of my room look at his office door, "Something is wrong with Vati…" I looked down at my converse, what could it be? Is he sick too? Or worse…is he dying?! I tried to get the thoughts out of my head, but I was worried…what if what had said was killing Vati. Papa told me that Vati hasn't been feeling well since that day. Oh Gott I was killing Vati. I paced around my room in a frenzy, what was I going to do?!

I finally gave up and fell on the comfy duvet of my bed. I curled up and cuddled my knees to my chest, I was scared…Vati was dying…and I didn't know how to fix it. I am going to be a murderer. These thoughts whirled around in my head as I finally fell into unconscious sleep. I didn't even know I was asleep until I started to dream.

* * *

Germany had just left his office to go wash the bowl of soup he had eaten. He knew he looked terrible, but he had been working himself to the bone as of late to get things done so he could spend a weekend undisturbed by his duties with his daughter and husband. He wanted to make it up to her somehow, and he thought maybe a nice weekend away from work with her would help mend what was broken.

He yawned loudly as he washed the bowl and heard a snuffle come from upstairs that sounded a lot like Italy. He knew Italy wasn't here so it had to be Bolzano. He walked back up the stairs and carefully opened the door to Bolzano's room revealing her in an Oktober Fest Shirt and snuggled under the covers of her blanket. She was dreaming soundly and making noises, a cute trait from Italy no less. He smiled as she wiggled around restlessly.

He didn't want to wake her, so he left the room and went back to his, a night of resting sounded wonderful at the moment. He hadn't sleep in a couple days since he'd been working so much. Italy was beginning to worry, maybe he'd relax a bit while Italy was gone and surprise him when he arrived home.

Germany changed into his sleeping clothes and crawled into the bed, his immediate recollection being that there was no Italian cuddling against his chest to keep him warm. Surely he could make do without Italy here for one night, he was stronger than that. He sighed as he closed his eyes and tried his best to go to sleep without his lover next to him.

I woke up with a jolt and a quiet scream. I had a horrible nightmare and I wasn't about to let it come true. I grabbed my pillow and ran from my room into Vati and Papa's. I saw Vati looking a bit lonely, but more or less asleep as I walked over to the bed. I didn't want to wake him with my dumb nightmare, I knew he'd just tell me to be stronger or something dumb like that.

Instead I crawled onto Papa's side of the bed, laid my pillow down and curled up against Vati. As I snuggled against him I couldn't help but cry…what if my nightmare had already happened…no…I didn't want that. Anything but that.

As I snuggled him, I clutched his shirt and talked to his back, he was asleep, he wouldn't hear me. "Don't die Vati…please…I'll be sad. So don't die and leave Papa and me all alone." I couldn't stop the tears that trailed down my face, "I don't want my nightmare to come true because…I love you Vati…Ich liebe dich…" After that I felt strong arms wrap around me.

I looked up to see Vati weakly smiling down at me and hugging me, "Ich liebe dich auch." He snuggled me close to his chest, "Now what was that about me dying?"

I blushed, "Um…I had a nightmare…"

He smiled, "That I died?"

I nodded and snuggled against him, "You looked so worn out earlier that I thought you were dying and that I was causing it. I don't want you to die Vati."

He gave a light laugh, "I'm not going to die Prinzessin. Now, get some rest, I'll be right here if you have another nightmare."

I cuddled his chest, "Danke Vati." I started to doze as I slowly fell back into sleep and Vati followed behind me.

We woke the next morning to Papa in the house smiling at the both of us, "I see you two made up."

We both looked at him with confusion, "Aren't you supposed to be with Tio Toni and Zio Lovi?"

Papa gave that coy smiled of deception, "I lied, I wanted to leave the house so you two would have no choice but to make up. I decided to come back in the morning to make sure my efforts were worth it."

Vati and I looked down as Papa laughed at us and our embarrassment. Vati and I sure did share that in common though. Papa always knew how to make us bend, no matter how stubborn we were.

* * *

_The magic words that brighten Vati's world._


	7. Papa's Curl

_Papa's Curl_

* * *

Growing up I noticed that Papa had a strange curl on the side of his head, just like mine. However, I was not to mess with the curl for fear that Vati would get mad. Vati informed me that Papa's curl was _special_ and that I was not allowed to touch it, nor was I allowed to touch my own, so I never did. But to this day that damned curl is bugging me.

It all started when we were downstairs watching some movie; I wasn't really paying attention because my mind was on Papa's curl. It bounced and had a life of its own, it was so weird! Why was this curl there?! Why did I have one too?! So, I decided to ask, against my better judgment, "Papa, why can't I touch your curl? Or mine for that matter?"

Papa's face went from happy to a bit nervous as he twiddled his thumbs, "Well…um…you see Miele it's that our curls…well mine is _different_. We don't know about yours, and to be honest we don't want to find out."

I stared at him in disbelief, he was acting like Vati. He was avoiding my question! So I started growing impatient, "How is it different? I don't understand, it's just a piece of hair that is out of place all the time. Does it even have a purpose?!"

Vati coughed at that as he lost composure for a moment and Papa blushed, "For some….si~"

I looked at both of them trying to figure out what was being said that I wasn't getting. I finally gave up and went to my room. I would find out the purpose of Papa's stupid curl if it was the last thing I did, and I knew exactly where to start.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and looked at my clock to make sure that I didn't sleep in too much. Once I heard the rapping of Vati's knuckle on my door I got up and got dressed. I put my glasses on, slicked back my auburn hair putting it in its ponytail, and hopped down the stairs. I was greeted by the smell of breakfast and all the delicious wonders my Papa makes. I ate everything I was served and after I smiled, "I'm going to visit Tio Toni and Zio Lovi today, okay?"

Papa smiled at me, "That sounds like fun. Tell them I say hello and that I miss them."

I gave him a nod as Vati tried to ignore the fact that I was visiting Zio Lovino, Vati and him never really get along with each other. I got up and skipped out the door heading to their house with one thing on my mind, Papa's hair curl. I knew that Zio Lovi had one too, so I figured that maybe they were the same.

I knocked on the door and Tio Toni answer, "Bolzano! What a pleasant surprise! Come in."

I could hear grumbling coming from inside as I walked in and I knew it was Zio Lovi. I smiled as I greeted them both. "Ciao Tio Toni, Zio Lovi."

Tio Toni hugged me tightly as Zio Lovi got up and yanked on him, "Stop you tomato bastard, you're suffocating her!"

I laughed at Zio Lovi, he always used such profanities. However I couldn't get distracted so I got straight to the point…sort of. "Zio Lovi, you and Papa both have hair curls."

He glared at me, I knew it was just because he naturally looked like he was glaring but I worried that I was annoying him, "Si. You're point?"

I took a deep breath and then spoke all at once, "Well you see I was talking to Papa last night and I was asking him what his curl to and he wouldn't tell me so then I asked if it served some kind of purpose and he blushed and so did Vati and he said that it served a purpose for some people and I want to know what that means and what the curl does because," I took another breath and continued, "I want to know why I can't let anyone touch my curl and why I have to be so cautious with it you know, it's really frustrating and I've wanted to know for years and Papa and Vati both keep avoid the question and-"

I was cut off by Zio Lovi putting his hand over my mouth, "You ramble like Fratello! Shut up and slow down! What is it you want to know about the damn curl?"

He removed his hand from my mouth and glared to emphasize that he did not want me going off on a tangent again. So I looked down, "What does the curl do?"

As I looked up I saw that my usually stubborn and rude Zio was flushed red and looking down trying to avoid my eyes as she refused to answer. Tio Toni was laughing and smiling behind him, "That's an easy answer, their curls, and your are their erog-"

Zio Lovi glared at Tio Toni and started cursing at him in Spanish. After their small spat he turned his attention back to me, "If my stupid Fratello isn't going to tell you what makes you think I will?"

I bit my lip, "Um…" I blushed as I looked down again. I finally gave a sigh, "Scusa…" I continued to look down as apologized to him and he nodded at me.

He turned on his heels to go back to whatever it was he was doing before I came, "Good, now go home, as much _fun_ as it was so see you, you smell like that potato bastard."

I nodded and looked up, "All right. Thanks Zio Lovi." I started to leave.

As I got to the door, Tio Toni stopped me and whispered in my ear, "Poke the curl when you get home, your Vati can handle the rest of the reprocutions."

I nodded and smiled, "Thanks Tio Toni." I hugged him and left going back home.

Once home I walked in to find Papa painting instead of cooking and Vati was most likely in his office doing something boring. I walked over to Papa and I sat next to him, he in return looked over at me, "How are Tio Toni and Zio Lovi?"

I smiled and kept my gaze at the floor, "Their good. Zio Lovi told me to leave since I smell like Vati though."

Papa laughed at that, "He says that to me too." As he laughed I watched his curl bounce with the movement and I reached up and poked it. The reaction I received was not something I expected.

Papa bit his lip and stifled what sounded like a moan and looked…weird. I looked at him and tried to figure out what was going on, "Papa, are you okay?" He didn't say anything, he just shook his head 'no', so I asked another question, "Should I go get Vati?" He nodded a 'yes' so I bolted up the stairs and ran over to Vati's office.

I burst through the door and ran over to him, "Vati! Something's wrong with Papa. I poked his curl and then he broke!"

Vati looked up at me with an expression I could not describe in words, "You did what?!" He ran down the stairs to Papa and I followed him, I regret that choice greatly now.

As we both ran into the living room where Papa was sitting, Papa nearly jumped Vati. He tackled him to the ground and started making out with him. I backed away slowly and closed my eyes, the last thing I need was another asthma attack.

I thought Vati would stop Papa from attack him in such away, but I was wrong, oh so wrong. Vati gave attention back to Papa as he tried to tell him that this was wrong. Why can you never win against Papa Vati? I finally ran up the stairs when I heard the magically words spoken in Papa's native tongue, "Tocca il mio riccio…"

I'm sure Vati complied with the statement but I was far in my room now to listen. I curled into the fetal position on my bed and rocked back and forth. Needless to say, I learned what Papa's curl did and in turn, my own. It was our erogenous zone…dear Gott why?! And because of my curiosity my parents were now most likely having sex in their bedroom. That is the worst thing I have ever discovered about myself…I guess this means I can't cut it off, does it?

* * *

_It's a dangerous thing and should only be messed with by Vati._


	8. My Curl

_My Curl_

* * *

Papa, Vati, and I were sitting around the table having a nice peaceful breakfast. Today Papa and Vati had a meeting to go to and I was tagging along, as per usual. I smiled as I took another bite of my toast and looked over at my parents. Papa was not eating with the usual vigor he showed on a daily basis, and Vati looked more tired and angry than usual. I guess their states are my fault.

After the incident with Papa's hair curl, I didn't see or hear from them for the rest of the night. Okay…maybe I heard them…well…I heard more than I wanted to hear. I shuddered as I recalled Papa's screams and the loud banging I heard from their room. The last thing I had ever wanted to be a part of was my parent's sexual life. That was dashed to Hell when I touched that damn curl!

I was in a trance as I recalled the events of last night when Papa waved his hand in my face and Vati watched a bit worried, "Miele? Miele!"

I looked up quickly, a bit frazzled, "Hm? Oh…sorry Papa I was thinking? Che cosa è?"

Papa gave a sigh as he smiled at me. I guess he was worried that I was having a quiet attack, something that happened when I was younger and made Papa and Vati a bit on edge about my asthma; however that is a story for another entry. Papa smiled at Vati then turned his attention to me, "Miele, Vati and I are not really up to standards for the meeting today. We were wondering if you would go tell them and maybe pick up our papers for us."

I nodded but was a bit confused. Papa skipping out on something was a regular occurrence, but Vati? That was not normal at all. I guess he could see the wheels turning in my head as he spoke in a low voice, he sounded tired and husky, "I am too tired Prinzessin. I will get mad at everyone. Du weißt, wie ich bekomme."

I smiled and nodded, finally giving an answer, "All right, I'll handle it. No worries." I saluted a terrible salute, the only reason I knew is the fact that Vati gave me a weird look. I finished my breakfast and skipped down the hall, up the stairs, and into my bedroom.

After I closed the door, I looked at myself in the mirror. My auburn hair was a wreck and my blue eyes looked incredible tired. To be honest, I hadn't gotten any sleep either last night. How could I? I had to suffer listening to my parents have intercourse down the hall. I shuddered again as I took my brush and pulled it through my hair, slicking it back, and tying it up in my usual green ribbon ponytail. After putting my hair up, I got into my normal Italian and German flag hoodie, shorts, skirt, and converse. Finally I added my coke bottle glasses and went into the bathroom.

On my way I checked to see if my parents were still in the dining room, which they weren't, leading me to believe that they were in their bedroom…most likely doing…_things_.

I brushed my teeth and finally finished getting ready for my day of adventure at the World Conference that I'm usually not supposed to go to.

I stepped out of the bathroom, went down the hall, and closed my eyes tight as I opened the door, "I'm going now, I'll see you when I get home!" I slammed the door behind me and ran out of the house. In my mind, I think they were staying home so that they could continue last night's endeavors. Thank Gott, I wasn't going to be home this time to hear it.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I looked up to the tall building before me. I had been to it before, but I normally was never really inside. The last time I came was when I was a little girl, Vati and Papa had to bring me when I was still nursing.

I stepped inside the building after a moment and looked around. When I was smaller, this place seemed a lot bigger when I was so small. But then again, the only super big thing that has yet to change was Vati. He will always remain such a tall, strong person.

Getting lost in my thoughts, I bumped into America and stumbled to the ground. He looked down at me through those weird glasses of his that I always found kind of…well…cool. He reached out his hand to me and I took it with a blush, "Sorry Zano. What are you doing here without Germany and Italy?"

I brushed myself off as I looked up, "Oh…Vati and Papa couldn't make it today. I am coming in for both of them today and taking notes and bringing home their papers for them."

He nodded and smirked, "I see. Hope you can keep up." He wandered off to the conference room and I followed closely behind him. Once in the room I saw the true chaos of why Vati seemed to come home from these in such a tempered state and why he always had a bier after. England was in a fight with France. Tio Toni was annoying Zio Lovi, which wasn't that hard to do, but still... America went off to boast about himself, Canada was in a corner keeping to his self. It was utter disaster in there. I had never been so scared in my whole life.

As I took a seat, I glanced around…I could feel my mind crack at all the loudness of the room. This was infuriorating! Nothing was getting done. I jumped to my feet and screamed! "Shut up! Can't you see that we are getting nothing done by arguing?!"

All of them looked at me as if I had three heads and was some sort of circus freak. I glared that piercing, blue-eyed glare that I picked up from Vati. They sat down and became quiet as I took my seat and huffed to myself.

Finally, after everyone had calmed down, I continued to keep my voice to myself after the moment of my rage getting the better of me. I listened to America rant and the usual prattle of the world differences until we called to recess and have a quick lunch break. I moved my notes around to organize them for Vati and Papa and wiggled around in my chair. I honestly felt uncomfortable with being here and my parents weren't here with me to help me along or anyone to give me advice.

As I organized my papers I heard someone come up behind me, assuming that they were going to announce themselves before doing anything. Boy was I wrong! I waited for them to say something as they reached out their hand and brushed against my curl to touch my shoulder.

The jolt from that cursed strand of hair went through my like wildfire and down to my lower region and I tensed as I felt the moan that was trembling along through my throat. I held it in as best I could before it crept out and I fell to the floor in a heap. It was like I was dead to the world as I twitched. I caught a glimpse of the man who accidentally touch my 'erogenous' zone, Lithuania. Of all people, Lithuania?!

I cursed my luck as I wiggled under the table and scooted out of Toris' grasp. I pulled out my phone and called Vati to come get me. I explained my situation to him and after listening to him cuss for five minutes and call Lithuania a ton of horrible names in German and English. He agreed to come get me.

Well…I found out that my curl was the same as my father…oh joy…I had a damn curl that couldn't be touched and…_pleasured_ me. Dear Gott…that is awful! I am an awful human. This is disgusting! I now have a reason to protect my hair now…shit…I hate my life a lot now. But…Lithuania…he seemed nervous about it too…I'll have to call him later. Sorry I'm such a horrible being Toris…really sorry.

* * *

_Sadly, it is no different from Papa's. Find a way to deal with it._


	9. Papa

_Papa_

* * *

I sighed as Vati drove me home from the World Conference. He hadn't uttered to words to me since he found me huddled under the table cuddling my knees to my chest and trying not to cry. I could tell by the look on his face that he was still royally pissed off at Toris for touching my hair curl, but to be honest, it's not really his fault at all. It's mine for have the stupid thing connected to my head, I hate it. Why can't I be like other kids and not have a stupid 'erogenous' hair curl on my head?

I looked out the window to distract myself from my own thoughts until I heard Vati speak harshly, but trying to remain calm, "Are you all right Prinzessin?"

I tried to hide the smile that was forming on my face at that statement. Vati was worried about me, and he was trying to make me feel comfortable again. I nodded, still not looking at him, "Yes...I'm okay."

He smiled gently but kept his eyes on the road, "Good. I'm going to have a word with Papa when we get home, and then I am going straight to Russia's house."

I tensed at the mention of Ivan. He was terrifying, and I didn't really like the man. I don't know whether it was because of all the scary things he did in his past, or all the scary things he could do now, but I just didn't trust him. But it wasn't just the fact that he was going to tell Russia, my worry was with what Ivan might do to Toris. The boy was so sweet; I never had a problem with him before. His innocence was confounding sometimes. It's was just a simple mistake, why should he suffer for it?

After much thought, I finally stuttered out an answer, "Mr...Russia?"

Vati nodded. He didn't have to say anything to me then, I knew exactly why he was going to tell Russia, Ivan controlled Toris. He practically owned to poor boy. I felt bad for him, I could never deal with Ivan the way that he did. I wonder where all his courage comes from to face Ivan the way he does. I shook my head again and continued to view the world from behind the window of Vati's Audi. I was bored, and I didn't want to talk anymore.

As I watched the trees fly past my view, we finally came to our house and I hopped out of the car and went inside. Papa greeted me happily, but I just ignored him as I went to my room and fell on my bed, slamming the door shut behind me.

Germany walked in after his daughter and closed the door as Italy walked over to him, "What happened?"

Germany sighed as he faced Italy, trying to retain his rage, "Bolzano was..._touched_." Italy looked at his husband in confusion, not really understanding what he meant by touched. As he thought about it for a couple moments, Germany decided to just tell him flat out. "Bolzano's hair curl was touched and she reacted...like you."

"Like...me...?" As Italy thought a moment his eyes got bigger, for once when they were actually open. His daughter had an erogenous zone like him. She must be freaking out at the moment too. However the only words that Italy could think to speak besides worry for his little Miele were, "Who?"

Germany groaned as he raised a hand to his head and ran his fingers through his blonde hair, "Lithuania."

Italy could not believe what he was hearing. Lithuania had touched his little girl. He started to panic, "Did he do it on purpose?!"

Germany shook his head as he placed his hands on Italy's shoulders, "Feli, calm down. I'm sure Lithuania didn't do it on purpose. However, I do want to have a word with him about it. Stay here with Bolzano and try to make her feel better. You're better at comforting her than I am." That was all he said as he walked out of the room and went to the car again.

I looked out the window as I watched Vati drive away in his car. I was upset, yes, but I was still worried about Toris. Vati could get angry quickly, and when it came to Papa or myself he was very defensive, it was sweet, but worrisome. I sighed as I watched his car drive away, not even noticing the fact that someone had come into my room and was now approaching me quietly.

I didn't have time to realize what was going on until two tanned arms wrapped me in a hug and I heard my Papa speak to me in his comforting native tongue, "Stai miele giusto?" I turned my head to face him and nodded. He could see that I was upset about what happened and that I didn't know how to respond to it either so he continued, "I know how you feel Miele. It's a confusing feeling, but you will adjust to it I'm sure."

I looked up at him a bit shocked this time, "How can you be so sure about that Papa?"

He smiled at me and gave a small ve~, "Well, I got used to it, and consider you are also half of your Vati, I know you will."

I was still confused. Vati didn't have…well a thing like this did he? I shook the thought from my head, I didn't want to think about what turned my Vati on it was just sick! Instead I nodded, pretending to understand what Papa meant. Maybe after he left I'd figure it out.

We sat there for a bit until Papa told me he had to go start dinner, and of course I already knew what it was going to be. Pasta. Big shock there. I smiled at Papa and nodded. For some reason, I felt a bit better about everything, I don't know why, but I think Papa was the cause of it.

* * *

_He makes everything better!_


	10. Vati

_Vati_

* * *

It had been a week or two since the incident at the world meeting I subbed for. Vati had cooled down a bit and apparently Papa received a call from Mr. Russia the other day saying that he was mad a Vati for upsetting and scaring Toris. I think only he's allowed to do that.

Anyway, it was any other day; I had just got home from school to find that there was no pasta simmering in the kitchen, and no humming of Italian arias. Instead, as I glanced around the wall that obstructed my view of the kitchen, I found Vati cursing as he tried to cook dinner for me. Confusion was the first thing to grace my mind, and then I found it hilarious.

You see, Vati can cook, but only German food and desserts. I love his desserts, but it's been a while since he has had to cook. Usually Papa does all the cooking in the house while Vati does his paperwork in the evening. So the sight was unusual and amusing.

I guess he heard me laughing at him because he turned around to face me rather quickly. The frustration that was once on his face was gone as he watched me set my book bag down and go over to help him. He shook his head, "Nein Prinzessin."

I looked up at him. Really Vati? Really? You are going to tell me no on helping you. Why is it that you are so proud that you cannot accept help when it is needed? I sighed in defeat; I wasn't going to argue with him, he would most likely win. However I did give him a quizzical look. "Where's Papa?"

He went back to his cooking and replied, "Papa is over at your Onkels Lovino and Antonio's house." That confused me. Why was Papa there? Was something wrong with Tio Toni and Zio Lovi? As if hearing my thoughts he continued, "Nothing is wrong with them, your Papa just wants everything with Russia to blow over. So he is waiting over there until he thinks it is 'safe'."

That made sense. Papa always was a big fraidy cat. I giggled to myself at the thought of Papa's abnormal fear and pacifism. As I thought to myself I picked up my bag and readjusted my glasses. "I'll be upstairs doing my homework then." I walked up the stairs into my room, closing the door behind me. I kind of hoped that Papa would come back soon. I love Vati as much as I do Papa, but there are some things that Papa could handle that Vati couldn't and one of those things was me.

Vati loves me, I know, but he's not really an emotional person. Papa says he is, but I really can't see it. I fell on my bed and sighed to myself as I felt the cramp in my stomach, guess my time of the month was coming soon. I really hope Papa bought the things I asked him to before leaving to go hide.

* * *

Germany was downstairs in the kitchen still, giving up on making his daughter pasta he turned to making wurst. She was German; she should at least have German food sometimes instead of being spoiled on Italian. She did like German desserts though, even since she was little she always asked him to make her cakes and cookies; listing sweets that she wanted for her birthday, or just wanting a treat.

After finishing dinner he washed his hands and went over to the stairs. Bolzano was probably doing her homework in her room still so instead of calling up to her as Italy usually did; he walked up the stairs to the door to her room. He knocked lightly on the door and spoke, "Prinzessin, dinner is done." There was no response, so he tried again, this time, a little harder. "Prinzessin?"

This time he heard a groan of pain that sounded like this alto voice of his sixteen year old daughter. Ignoring the fact of teenage privacy, he burst through the door to an empty but clean room. The messenger bag his daughter used as a backpack was next to her desk; however there was no Bolzano there.

Fear and worry overtook him as he scanned the room of any sign of where Bolzano might be, that was until he heard her voice again, a groan more like it.

* * *

I was in my bathroom, being a girl was the worst, especially in an all-male household. My parents' being homosexual has nothing to do with anything. I rest my hands on my abdomen as I sighed, Papa had forgotten to by my pads, so I was stuck in my bathroom. Great. As I glanced around the room I heard a call of my name from my bedroom. It was Vati…wait Vati came into my room? That's a first.

I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was worried for me, so I tried no to sound as pained as I was. "Vati?"

I heard him on the other side of the door, "Prinzessin, are you all right?"

I glanced at my abdomen and then at the empty drawer where my pads go. Well, he was the only person in the house who could help me at the moment. He had to learn sooner or later that I was in fact female. I spoke up, "Vati, I'm fine, but can you do me a favor?"

I could hear the hesitation in his voice as he responded, "Ja?"

I closed my eyes and I let the one thing that I knew would embarrass Vati spill from my mouth, "I need you to go to the store for me please. Papa forgot to by my…um…well…my pads and I kind of need them. Right now. Bitte Vati?"

There was no response for a few seconds. I bet Vati's face was red as a tomato from that statement, that was until I heard a confident, "Ja. Stay there."

Of course I'm going to stay here, where else am I going to go. I'm kind of stuck Vati. However instead of being a smart-ass I replied somewhat nicely, "Yes, I will."

* * *

Germany ran from his daughter's bedroom, down the stairs and grabbed his car keys. He really did not want to do this, why did he have to do this? Because it was for his daughter, that's why. He heaved a sigh as he left the house and got into his car. This was the last thing on his agenda because go buy your child female memorabilia was not something he was used to doing. He was a man after all, but being a father came first.

As he drove to the store he thought to himself and spoke aloud, "What the Hell is a pad?! Dammit Italy, why are you making me go through this?!"

He pulled up to the nearest store and got out of his car, his face was already pink and he hadn't even gone in yet. This was the worst day of his life most likely…okay maybe the second. The worst day belonged to when Italy was pregnant with Bolzano and was having horrible mood swings and…you know what this doesn't matter right now. What mattered was helping his Prinzessin.

Putting on as much of a confident, stoic expression as he could and trying not to show his pure humiliation he walked into the store and looked around, praying to God that no one was watching him as he tried to figure out what the Hell he was looking for. After a moment or two of wondering aimlessly, a worker walked over to him, "Is there something I can help you with sir?"

If Germany could blush any harder he would have, for the worker was a female. All he hopes of appearing masculine went down in flames as he coughed into his fist to regain his composure for a split second, "I'm sorry, but could you help me look for a…well my daughter is having some personal…issues and-"

The worker raised her hand with a smile, "Say no more, follow me please." She led Germany to the health aisle and grabbed a bag of pads. "I'll ring you out as well sir." He just fumbled with the bag as he continued to follow her. After everything was sorted and he had paid for his merchandise he thanked the worker graciously. She merely laughed, "Don't mention it. We get guys like you all the time. Have a wonderful day sir,"

Germany left to return more to his daughter who was still waiting in her bathroom counting tiles on her bathroom wall.

* * *

"Drei und funfzig. Vier und funfzig. Funf und-" I heard the steps of Vati walking into my room again, "Vati?"

He stuttered for a moment and then recomposed himself, "I have what you…asked for."

I smiled, "Great, grazie Vati, just open the door a smidge and toss it in." He did as such and slammed the door after as he hurried back down the stairs to the dining room to await my arrival.

After I was finished I walked down the stairs and surprised him by hugging his mid-drift, "Grazie Vati. Ich liebe dich."

I heard him sigh; I could tell it was from having to resign himself to do something as low as hug me; however I did not expect him to pick me up. I knew he was strong, but he hadn't picked me up since I was a little girl. He kissed me cheek, "You're welcome Prinzessin."

* * *

_No matter how degrading it is, he'll do it for his family._


	11. Past

_Past_

* * *

Forget my life! I'm stuck at my Onkel Gilbert's house while my parents are renovating. Vati dropped me off in the morning and told me to remain at a 'safe distance' from my Onkel. So, here I am sitting on my ass watching TV with my Onkel's weird bird he calls Gilbird. He's says the name is awesome…I digress.

But yes, that's why I'm here; my parents are renovating the house and cleaning. I just hope they don't go into my room or anything…Gott only knows what they'll find…

* * *

Germany stretched his back out as he stood up straight and looked around the living room. He had just moved the couch, with no help from Italy, and was now being called up the stairs by that same man. He sounded frantic so he might as well go and see what had him in such a fit of bliss.

When Germany arrived up the stairs he saw his husband sitting on the floor of the bed room with books and albums all around him. "Luddy~ Where did all these come from?" Germany was, needless to say, at a loss for words. Italy giving him such pleading eyes and acting so damn adorable was too much. He looked away as Italy continued, "Luddy! These are family photos. Some of these pictures I've never seen."

Germany took a seat next to Italy and looked at one of the books, it had a picture of a baby Bolzano crawling on top of Italy while he was taking his three o'clock siesta. Germany gave a laugh as he smiled at the photo and Italy pouted. "Ludwig!"

Germany looked at him, "Hm? Oh…I took this a long time ago. You left the camera on the coffee table so I picked it up as Bolzano tried to get your attention."

Italy looked rather sceptikal of his answer, "So you took a picture?"

He nodded nervously, "Ja…"

Italy smirked, that devilish smirk that would only come out at certain times; these times included, seducing Germany, seducing Germany, and manipulating or seducing his husband, Germany. A shudder ran through the German's body as his husband opened his mouth, "There's something you're not telling me."

Germany caved in to his temptation as he kissed Italy passionately and told him what really happened.

* * *

_It had been a couple months since Germany and Italy had brought home their newest family member. It was a bouncing, healthy baby girl they had named Bolzano. She was a sweet young thing with bright blue eyes like her father. Germany prided himself in the fact that she had his eyes, but also enjoyed the fact that she looked a bit like Italy._

_ As Germany walked out of the kitchen his daughter was crawling on the floor eating a camera as Italy had fallen asleep on the couch. Usually Germany would get frustrated about this, but rather he was understanding. For the past couple months since Bolzano came home they have been drained of energy. Both of them were sleep deprived and about ready to castrate each other for having this happen. Bolzano had a set of lungs, like Italy, and was a very loud and rather obnoxious crier._

_As Germany walked into the room he took the camera from his daughters mouth and set it on the coffee table. That's when the trembling started. Germany jumped to try and stop her before she woke Italy as he picked her up, "Nein. No more crying."_

_ Bolzano clutched at his slicked back blonde hair and yanked causing him to get frustrated as tears continued to form in her eyes. He had told Italy that he wasn't much of a father, did Italy listen, no. He looked at his husband who slept peacefully, and he did not want to wake him with their daughter's crying. _

_ Wait…he had just answered his own question of how to stop the crying. Germany wasn't fatherly, but Italy was. He walked carefully over to Italy holding Bolzano safe in his arms. Once he was sure that Italy wasn't going to move he placed Bolzano gently on top of him. At first she appeared uncertain but when she looked at who it was she snuggled against him and smiled._

_ Germany sighed to himself, he wished he could make her happy like that. She was cute, adorable, loving, but whenever Germany held her it was like she could feel the tension through him. Italy always told him that children when perceptive whenever he brought it up… Germany took the camera off the coffee table and took a picture. If he couldn't make her smile like that, he at least wanted a picture of it._

* * *

Italy smiled at Germany for how utterly sincere and sweet that was. He hugged his husband and while doing so situated himself on his lap. Germany wrapped his arms around Italy during the hug. "I know it is stupid."

Italy shook his head, "Not at all. I think it's sweet. But you know, you did make Bolzano smile before. She loves you Luddy, and so do I."

Germany kissed his neck as a shudder coursed through Italy's body. Now was not the time to be getting hard, they were trying to renovate. Germany felt this and smiled to himself as Italy wiggled to get away from him. "Luddy…now isn't the time. We have to get this done so we can pick up Bolzano from Prussia's house."

As Germany looked away he saw a picture that he remembered well. Bolzano was a toddler and Italy had made Germany come with them outside in the snow. After a long while of pleading and whining, he agreed. It was a good time too.

* * *

_Italy poked his head into Germany's office holding a green eskimo in his arms. The poor green starfish was his daughter, wrapped up to go outside and play in the winter weather. Germany looked over at the, "I thought you two were going outside?"_

_ Bolzano waddled over to him and tugged on his pant leg. Her childlike lisp was unmistakable, "But Vati…we want you to come with us and play. You work too much."_

_ Germany looked down at his child then back up at Italy who was smiling, "It was her idea to come ask, and I think it is a great idea. You do work too hard Germany, relax a bit and join us. We'll let the dogs out for a walk, anything to get you out of this room."_

_ Germany watched the movement of his husband than back to the green midget at his feet still holding on to his leg. He heaved a sigh, "I'm really busy you two."_

_ That sealed his fate. Once those words were uttered from his mouth, waterworks erupted from the small child. She cried claiming that he didn't love her or want to spend time with her. She just wanted him to relax and yammered on and on…just like Italy. He couldn't cave in though…he couldn't…wait why was Italy giving him that look. Oh Gott not him too…Germany grit his teeth. How much longer could he stand this? He couldn't fall, he was a tall, strong, firm, "All right!"_

_ The tears and crying stopped, "What?"_

_ Germany picked Bolzano up into his arms, she was a relatively light young thing, but with that winter coat she was a bit heavier. "I said all right. I'll join you outside, the dogs need to be let out anyway."_

_ Bolzano hugged him, "Ve~ Can I ride Asher Vati?"_

_ Germany shook his head, "Nein, he is not a house Prinzessin."_

_ She pouted as Germany carried her outside with Italy following. He set her down at the door as he got his coat and his husband's, whistled for the dogs, and opened the door. Bolzano penguin walked outside and not three steps from the door, fell flat on her face. Germany hesitated and hurried over, worried she would cry. He picked her up, but in doing so had a bunch of snow thrown into his face. She giggled as she spoke, "I got you Vati."_

_ Little did he know that Italy got it on camera._

* * *

Italy watched as Germany's face lightened a bit and the usually tense man started to relax. Germany was always so handsome when he relaxed and smiled, and that made Italy's heart soar. It was rare when it happened, but not impossible. If you ever wanted to see Germany smiled, you just had to present him with his family.

After a moment, Italy kissed Germany's cheek, "We need to get back to work."

Germany gave him a shocked look, "Are you actually telling _me_ to do something?"

Italy nodded, "So what if I am?"

Germany kissed Italy passionately, "You're supposed to be the submissive one." Italy blushed as Germany picked him up, "Do I have to teach you your place again?"

Italy nodded, "Yes…Captain."

Germany growled seductively as he picked Italy up and whisked him over to the bed.

I looked over at Onkel Gilbert while he was walking past, "Hey, Onkel Gil? Why do you think my parents send me here when they are renovating the house?"

Onkel Gilbert smiled at me as a smirked twinged at his lips, "Because they are trying to be awesome." To be honest, I don't want to know what that means.

* * *

_Stay far away from your parents when they talk about it. Things can get…inappropriate._


	12. Future

_Future_

* * *

I was back home again however there was a member of the family missing. Papa was gone to a world meeting this time since I went last. He actually volunteered to go; he claimed that he had a gift for Tio Toni and Zio Lovi. I have no idea and when I asked Vati he was clueless as well.

So it was just Vati and me for a couple of days, the plus was we weren't in any arguments this time around. We were actually getting along with each other for once. Papa always says the reason Vati and I argue so much is because we are incredibly alike. He calls Vati and I stubborn…I think Vati is but not me.

Anyway, today was no different from any other day. I had come home from school and heard Vati in his study, so proceeded to go to my room and make a bit of noise so he at least knew I was home. I dropped my bag by my desk and flopped onto my pink bed. I had had the worst day of my life today.

A kid from school was picking on me because somehow someone found out that I was the child of two gay men. But that wasn't even the worst part, the kid stole my journal! And to top it all off with a flare, he read it! That little ingrate read my journal! The nerve of him!

After I found out he had read it, I was in a panic, there were country names in there. I wrote about everything in my journal, that included the other countries and…America…the crush I had on him was in there too.

_The kid came over to me during free period and waved the journal in my face, "I read this. You're rather patriotic for a German." He was laughing at me._

_ I growled and lunged for the journal, "Give it back. That belongs to me and you have no right reading it."_

_ He laughed, "Why the Hell do you love America so much? Planning on moving there or something? You talk about the place as if it were a real person."_

_ I bit my lip, unable to stop the blush forming on my face, "Just…give me back my journal." I held out my hand, and before he could protest again, he dropped the journal in my extended hand._

I groaned into my pillow as I remembered everything that happened and sat up in my bed. I glanced over at my bag and reaching over to it, tried to grab the journal from my bag. After a couple of attempts, I finally got it, and stared at it. I wrote everything in here…and that kid had no right to defile my sanctuary…so to speak.

I tried not to cry…damn my emotions…because I heard footsteps coming down the hall, and then a knock on the door, "Prinzessin, I'm going to start dinner, do you want anything?"

I hiccupped as I tried my best to sound normal when I responded, the last thing I wanted was for Vati to know…he practically hates Alfred…okay he just hates him, but I really like him. Summoning as much courage as I could I spoke, "Um…can we have pizza?"

I guess me willing myself to sound normal didn't work because Vati opened the door and saw the said look on my face and the red under my eyes. That guard he put up for everyone was slowly destroyed as he walked over to me and took a seat at the edge of my bed, "Prinzessin what's wrong?"

I glanced away from him, not wanting to tell him the truth, "It's nothing…"

He gave a weak smile, "You lie like your Papa, now tell me what wrong."

I heaved a sigh as I tried not to sound weak, "It's really nothing." I got to my feet and rubbed my eyes, "I just…miss Papa, that's all."  
Vati seemed to take that as a good enough answer as he gave me an awkward hug and smiled into my auburn hair, "I miss him too, but he'll be back tomorrow evening."

I nodded and pushed myself away from him and weakly smiled up at him, "I'm going to go play some games. Can I play your new Call of Duty Black Ops 2?"

I could see the worry in Vati's eyes, he never really liked me playing those kinds of games, but he had to agree because he could never see the harm in me playing them. He always told me it was better to take out my anger on a game than on another person…and since he's been through two wars…I'm going to listen to him.

I waddled downstairs and sat on the couch with Vati following not too far behind me to go to the kitchen. I set up the Xbox, control, and headset. I was kind of hoping that America would be playing…but then he was at a world meeting so I doubted it. I started up the game and started playing with tons of other plays on Xbox Live.

After a while Vati called me to dinner and I stopped playing as I went to the dinner table where a pizza that was…somewhat freshly made was waiting for me. Vati wasn't really much of a cooker in the Italian sense, but he did his best…however he didn't make homemade pizza, so needless to say this was box pizza, which I did not mind.

I ate happily as Vati dined on the meal as well. After a while though, he looked at me, "Prinzessin, is there something you want to tell me?"

I gulped and glanced over at him, "Um…what do you mean?"

He was glaring at me now…or was being serious…he always looked angry, "You know what I mean Bolzano."

I shuddered as Vati's voice got deeper. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I exhaled and opened my eyes, "A kid was picking on me today…and he stole my journal."

Just as I had expected Vati was enraged that someone was picking on me and that I hadn't told him sooner. However, what I think really got him was the fact that he had stolen something that belonged to me. He was about to stand when I waved my arms for him to sit, "I got it back but…" I bit my lip, "He had…read it."

Vati seemed to go from enraged to fury. I thought he was going to break the table the way he was gripping to so hard. "So…what happened?" He was doing his best to remain calm; I have to respect him for that.

My eyes went from him to my dinner plate, "He knows…about my crush…"

I think all Vati's fury flew away in the instant that he heard that word. A new anger filled him now, "You have a crush on someone?!"

I nodded slowly, "Yes…"

He shook his head, "Nein. Mein daughter will not waste her life with a useless man!" I laughed as he started to curse in both English and German…mostly German. After he calmed down a bit he spoke again, "And who is this young man?"

I shook my head vigorously, "You…it's no one." He was glaring at me now…for real. I blushed and tried not to be intimidated…but that's kind of hard when you're trying to be strong in the face of the personified nation of Germany. I finally submitted and mumbled an answer, "Alfred…"

Vati stared at me, "Was?"

I took a deep gulp of air and said it again louder, "Alfred F. Jones."

I don't think Vati's face could have fallen into such a state of shock, hatred, and fury. He looked about ready to murder someone, and I prayed it wasn't me. After a few minutes of processing this, I got an answer, "Hell no."

I was the one confused now, "What?"

Vati glared at me, "Hell no! You are not wasting your future on that burger eating dip shit!"

I was about to cry after that. How could Vati say that…why was he so mean? I ran from the dining room with tears in my eyes as I yelled back, "You don't control my life!"

* * *

_You're not going to have one when Vati finds out you like America._


	13. Sickness

_Sickness_

* * *

Vati always told me growing up that I should never show weakness to anyone or anything. I was a strong young woman, and no person could change that about me…however today was going to be a bit different for me in that aspect of strength. I really did do my best to hide some of my shortcomings and ailments that I had grown accustomed to, like my asthma…but there are things that I couldn't overcome because Vati wouldn't let me.

I woke up that morning with this thought in mind, that strength would get me through this because I had a cold…I was sick. I groaned at my weak constitution and immune system as I sniffled rubbing the sleeve of my red cotton pajamas across my nose. I sat up and immediately regretted that action because everything started to spin causing me to fall back into my pillow and cause the headache I already had to worsen.

After a moment of trying to encourage myself to get out of bed, I heard the usually wake-up knock on the door, "Prinzessin, get up and eat something before you go to school."

The thought of food made my stomach churn as I forced myself to my feet and hobbled over to my dresser. I was going to win against this stupid cold and go to school. Vati would never know that I was sick. After it took me ten minutes to finally get dressed and my hair brushed, I didn't want to put it up in the usually ponytail because it hurt my temples today, I opened my door and started to make the trek down the stairs to the kitchen.

I really didn't feel like eating, so instead, I'll lie and say I'll pick something up at school. Before I sat down to put my strategies into motion, I did my very best to put on the usually expression I would wear in the morning, and to not appear sickly at all. I took my seat across from Vati who was reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee. Once he heard the noise of the chair scraping across the floor, he knew I was with him and put down his paper to look up at me.

I guess I wasn't doing a very good job of looking normal because without a word, Vati reached out his hand to my face and felt my forehead. After that he got up from his seat, walked over to me, pulled my chair out from under the table, and picked me up princess style in his arms. I started to struggle, but after two wiggles I had no energy left. That's when I heard his voice, "You're not going to school today. I'll call to let them know."

I stared up at him, "But Vati…I'm fine."

He shook his head in disbelief that I had said that, "You're running a temperature, you are paler than normal, your smile is faded, and you put your sweat jacket on backwards. You're sick Prinzessin."

In my mind I thought I was struggling more as Vati took me up the stairs and I protested his actions because I thought I was perfectly fine. He opened the door to my room and placed me on my soft bed, took off my glasses, and tucked me in. He gave me a stern look, "Now rest. I'll be back to check on you, but you need to get some sleep and relaxation. Exerting yourself by lying to me and saying your fine as you skip and fall around the house is not going to make you well." He closed the door behind him and I could hear him walk down the hall and back down the stairs.

I sighed as I nuzzled into the covers; I guess I was going to stay home. I was upset at the fact that I couldn't pull off not being sick and that Vati had seen through my attempt so easily. I guess it's a Vati thing to know when your child is playing health. Anyway, I guess a bit more sleep couldn't hurt; besides I do like to sleep in.

* * *

Italy awoke to the sound of Germany talking on the phone to someone in a very official voice. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. As he looked around he realized that said man was not in the room with him, so he was most likely in the living room or somewhere in the downstairs. Italy got out of bed and put on a shirt and boxers as he made his way downstairs.

Once he arrived at the bottom he looked around for the tall blonde German man he called his husband, only to find him in the kitchen with a pot in front of him. Italy took quiet steps over as his bare feet padded on the floor and quickly wrapped his arms around his lover, "Good morning Luddy~"

Germany didn't seem all to bothered by Italy's actions as he hugged him and went back to whatever he was cooking on the stove. "Good morning Feli."

Italy seemed rather irritated that he did not get a good morning kiss, but soon realized why. Once he got a good look at the pot, he noticed it was potato soup…Germany only made that when he or Miele was sick. He didn't appear sick so…Miele was. Italy soon bolted from the kitchen up the stairs and loudly crashed into his daughter's room, ignoring the protests his husband sent after him.

* * *

I was sleeping soundly until I heard the door fly off the hinges and someone run over to my bed and hug me tightly. I could give a wild guess that it was Papa. "Oh Miele, are you all right?" Yup…it was Papa.

I groaned as I wriggled out of his arms, "Papa…you're making it worse."

He pulled his arms away from me and looked down, "Sorry." I gave a weak smile as I looked at him and after a moment I turned my attention to the ground. Papa seemed to pick up on the motion because he started to question, "Miele is something bothering you? I don't mean the sickness either."

I looked up at my Papa and then covered my face with my duvet, "I'm frustrated. I'm sick, and I don't want to be sick because that's a sign of weakness and Vati always tells me never to show weakness…but…but I can't not be weak when I'm sick. He didn't even give me a kiss on the forehead to make me feel better either…is he worried he'll get sick or something? Mean Vati."

Papa pulled the duvet away from my head as he gave my forehead a peck, "Don't call your Vati mean Bolzano, he loves you dearly and you know he can seem rather harsh, but that he just has problems showing emotion. As for not giving you a kiss on the forehead, I'm sure he just forgot to do that. And another thing, why would he think you are weak? You're his daughter Miele, his pride and soul. Miele, you Vati would do anything for you, believe me, I know."

I stared at Papa with my big blue eyes and in return he looked warmly at me with his caramel brown ones. I snuggled into my blankets, which was a signal for him to tell me how he knows. He gave a light laugh as he spoke, "All right. Before you were born, you're Vati was a complete mess of worry, about me and most definitely about you. You're development was going fine but because I was male he still had his worries and everything. They weren't about your birth, it was more about if you would like him or he would be a good father to you. He read book and book about parenting, and was completely ignoring me when I told him that he would do fine. Finally I got frustrated so one day you were kicking me a lot and I decided that to let him know that you would love him as much as you would love me that I would let him get to know you better. I placed his hand on my stomach and you kick him…me as well…but he felt you moving inside. At that moment, his eyes lightened and he smiled a bit. After that he didn't seem to worry…okay he did but it wasn't as bad as before.

"Then the day came when I went into labor and you decided that you wanted to come out and say hello to Vati in person. I was taken to the hospital where your father was left sitting in the outside area for me to come out and for you to be brought into the world. I was told by one of the nurses that he would frequently walk down to the baby infirmary to see if you were there yet.

"A few hours passed and I came back out with a weak smile on my face as I reached out my hand to him. He followed me, and the doctor who was escorting me, to the room I was to stay in for a couple days to recuperate. Once we arrived there, the doctor looked at both of us with all seriousness in his eyes and he said something that broke both our hearts. Your lungs were still underdeveloped and you had to be hooked up to a machine for a little while to get the air flowing through your tiny body. They told us that you had a very small chance of surviving, but if you did you would most likely have asthma, and you do." Papa smiled at me when he said that, "But even so we were both worried sick. I was still sort of out of it from all the drugs I was under, I was upset, but your Vati was the one in a gloom.

"A nurse told me that when I fell asleep, he had left the room to go to the baby center to see you. She said that she had never seen such a stoic man break like he did when he saw his child. That's when she asked him if he wanted to hold you and actually get to me you. He of course agreed and went inside with her. He went immediately over to you and a small smile graced his lips. The nurse told me that once he held you all bundled up in his hands, he started to cry.

"After about a week we came back to get you from the baby center and take you home with us, the doctors having told us that you were okay. The moment Ludwig picked you up Miele, he cried with happiness, because his little baby girl fought the odds and lived. You made a man, whom many would call a heartless killer, and you brought him to tears. For a moment in Vati's life, he showed weakness. It's okay to do."

Papa had finished his story and we heard a grunt that got our attention, "I didn't cry."

Papa smiled as Vati walked in with a bowl of my favorite get well meal of potato soup and some ginger ale with a straw. "You did cry, don't deny it."

Vati gave a sigh as he brushed some hair from my face and sat at my desk, "Yes, I did, because you survived and I thought I would lose you Prinzessin. That's why your middle name is Berlin; you stuck out the odds and fought for your right to live."

I stared at them both, "If my middle name comes from that…then were does my first name come from?"

They both blushed as they got to their feet, "You need your rest, eat up and get some sleep." Vati and Papa both gave me pecks and 'I love you's before leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

* * *

_You can learn a lot about yourself from it_


	14. Story Cover Contest

_**Dear Readers,**_

_** X has wanted to get a new cover for this story, however, X is better as a writer than an artist. They are asking for the assistance of their kind readers to draw a picture that the readers feel would be a good cover for the story. Please e-mail said pictures to ViralDeathClock X does hope that a lot of things will turn up, please be creative and enjoy. The next chapter will be posted soon. Thank you for your patronage.**_

_**~X**_


End file.
